Tu Pelo
by Anitikis
Summary: "No ha salido el sol, miro en el reloj, son las siete y no puedo dormir..." One-shot basado en la cancion "Tu Pelo" de LODVG


_Disclamer: Todos los personajes involucrados en la trama pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, quien es, en mi mas humilde opinion, una de las mejores escritoras de todos los tiempos. La cancion pertenece a La Oreja de Van Gogh, una de mis bandas preferidas. Lo unico que puedo adjudicarme es parte de la trama_**  
**

**Tu Pelo**

La pequeña casa de los Weasley-Granger se hallaba sumida en un completo silencio, debido a que aun era muy temprano para que sus habitantes despertaran. Hubiera sido normal que ambos se encontraran sumidos en un sueño profundo, porque luego de la ajetreada noche que habían pasado lo tenían bastante merecido, pero lo cierto era que Hermione hacia un buen rato que estaba despierta. Giro por tercera vez sobre el colchón, esperando que esta vez Morfeo volviera a llevarla en sus brazos… pasaron varios minutos y, al ver que aquello era una causa perdida, resoplo vencida antes de dignarse a mirar el reloj despertador que descansaba sobre su mesita de noche. Eran las siete de la mañana. De haberse tratado de un día normal, ya tendría que estar golpeando a Ron para que se levantara y fuera al trabajo, pero por suerte era sábado, por lo que podían tomarse la libertad de salir de la cama a la hora que quisiesen.

Admitía que era inútil seguir acostada, por lo que lentamente, e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, se levanto de la cama con el propósito de dar una vuelta por la casa y ver si así el sueño volvía a tomarla prisionera. Una vez que tuvo colocada la bata de felpa que usaba regularmente para resguardarse del frio, recorrió con un poco de pesadez el tramo que separaba su habitación de la ventana de la sala, debido a las grandes proporciones de su vientre… El estar en su séptimo mes de embarazo había provocado cambios bastante considerables en su vida cotidiana, pero sobre todo en su cuerpo. Últimamente le costaba bastante desplazarse, aunque fuesen distancias cortas, y había momentos en los que sentía antojos de comer cosas que antes no le gustaban… Era raro, raro y a la vez increíble, porque aun no podía creer que el hijo o hija que estaba formándose en su vientre fuera el resultado del amor que ella y Ron se tenían… El solo hecho de recordar a su esposo hizo que su semblante se ensombreciera. Esa era la razón por la cual no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Intento no pensar más en el asunto, porque si seguía así jamás recobraría el sueño, y se dedico a observar el panorama que se extendía fuera de la residencia: aun no había amanecido y restos de la nevada del día anterior cubrían gran parte del jardín delantero, el cual se hallaba decorado con una variedad de flores, predominando entre ellas las rosas… Era raro que, a pesar de ser invierno, las flores no se hubieran marchitado. Seguro que Ron tenía algo que ver en eso, pero no podía recriminarle nada debido a que esas flores eran la única cosa que alegraba la vista de la casa en esa época tan triste del año.

Continúo con su recorrido visual, esta vez analizando con minuciosidad cada detalle de la sala, para detenerse sobe el jersey azul de Ron, el cual estaba hecho un bollo sobre el sofá principal… Sin pensarlo dos veces, se precipito hasta allí y lo cogió con suma delicadeza. Inspiro lentamente, con el propósito de que sus sentidos se llenaran del aroma característico que provenía de su esposo… A pesar de lo sucia y mugrienta que se hallaba la prenda, aun conservaba la fragancia dulce del perfume que el pelirrojo solía usar a diario. No fue consciente del momento en que las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y un llanto silencioso comenzó a surcar su rostro... Al fin toda la angustia acumulada de anoche estaba saliendo a flote, y no era para menos. Hacia una semana que Ron había salido en una misión del departamento de Aurores junto con Harry, y el día en que supuestamente regresaban los sorprendió un ataque de magos oscuros, del cual lograron salvarse pero con heridas de mucha consideración. El hecho de que su esposo apareciera a altas horas de la noche en su portal, todo magullado y herido, altero por completo los nervios de Hermione, y no era raro que el miedo estuviera oprimiendo su pecho desde entonces.

Con un poco de torpeza, seco el vestigio de sus lagrimas con el puño de la bata que traía puesta, y luego emprendió el camino de regreso a su habitación, llevando consigo aquel jersey colgado sobre sus hombros, el cual le daba la sensación de que Ron se hallaba abrazándola en esos momentos. Lentamente ingreso al dormitorio, pero no quiso recostarse debido a que si lo hacia lo más probable era que despertara a su esposo, por lo que con suma delicadeza tomo asiento en la banqueta que se hallaba frente a su tocador, desde donde tenía una vista perfecta del pelirrojo… Al observarlo detenidamente, gracias a los primeros rayos de luz que se colaban a través de la ventana, pudo notar una sombra tenue cubría la parte inferior de sus ojos, seguramente provocado por las noches de insomnio que tuvo que pasar durante la última misión. Además estaba el hecho de que múltiples cortes surcaban su rostro, tenía un corte bastante considerable en la parte baja de su abdomen y había bajado un poco de peso. Esto preocupaba bastante a Hermione, porque, según ella, era la primera vez que Ron volvía de una misión tan débil… No era que antes no hubiera regresado así, claro que no, pero a lo sumo solo eran unos cuantos cortes o nimiedades sin importancia, sin embargo esto… Una nueva punzada de dolor golpeo su estomago, porque de solo pensar que Ron pudiese haber… No, no quería ni pensar en eso.

De improviso, el pelirrojo se volteo y extendió su mano, como si quisiera abrazarla, pero, al sentir un vacio sobre el colchón, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y comenzó a buscarla preocupado con la mirada por la habitación. Al encontrarla sentada, no hizo otra cosa que suspirar de alivio y levantarse bostezando… Aquel gesto tan dulce, provoco que una sonrisa un poco melancólica surcara el rostro de Hermione, antes de que ella también se levantara con propósito de acercarse a su esposo. Cuando ambos estuvieron a centímetros de distancia, Ron levanto su mano y lentamente comenzó a acariciar el rostro de la castaña, provocando que ella cerrara los ojos al instante.

-¿Por que estabas llorando? ¿Acaso te duele algo? ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver a un sanador?- pregunto preocupado, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y ella recargaba su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo del pelirrojo. Hermione negó lentamente, dándole a entender que no se preocupara bastante.

Estuvieron así, abrazados, por un largo rato, durante el cual Ron solo se dedico a acariciar el cabello de la castaña, hasta que el cansancio volvió a invadir el cuerpo debilitado del pelirrojo… Estaba a punto de regresar a la cama para dormir unas horas más, pero fue el agarre de Hermione lo que le impidió avanzar. Intento buscar su rostro, pero ella simplemente atino a estrujarlo y aferrarse aun más a él. De repente, pudo sentir que algo húmedo comenzaba a recorrer su pecho, descendía por su abdomen y se perdía en la tela de su pantalón… eran lagrimas. Ella estaba llorando. Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera si quiera pronunciar palabra, Hermione abrió la boca para explicarle todo.

-Tengo miedo… miedo de perderte, Ron- confeso hipando, pero sin dejar de llorar y hundir su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo- Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que te veo tan lastimado y…- las palabras que estaban a punto de salir murieron en su garganta, pero aquello solo conllevo a que el pelirrojo volviera a su tarea de acariciarle la cabeza.

-Sabes que yo no tengo rival en batalla, así que no deberías preocuparte tanto…- respondió sonriendo, para ver si así lograba subir el ánimo de su mujer, pero lamento haber pronunciado aquella frase al momento en que Hermione levanto la cabeza y pudo ver su rostro con claridad… Estaba desolada, triste, agobiada y todo por culpa suya. Sin pensarlo dos veces, llevo su mano hasta la mejilla derecha de su esposa y seco con lentitud las lagrimas que había derramado, cuando termino prosiguió a repetir la acción, pero esta vez del lado izquierdo.

-Ron, ¿Crees que yo podría vivir sin ti?... mejor dicho, ¿Crees que nosotros podríamos vivir sin ti?- susurro acariciando su vientre, y respondiendo en su fuero interno aquella pregunta retorica que acababa de hacer a su esposo… No, claro que no. Ella jamás podría vivir sin él. No concebía el mundo sin aquel pelirrojo al que tanto amaba. Sin ver aquellos profundos ojos azules en los que en más de una vez se había perdido. Sin acariciar aquellos mechones rojizos que tanto adoraba. Sin los gestos tan dulces que él podía a llegar a tener con ella… Un mundo sin Ron no era nada para ella.

-L-lo siento…- murmuro, mientras bajaba la cabeza y resoplaba, como si sintiera pesar por todo lo que había sucedido- Nunca quise preocuparte, y menos ahora que estas embarazada…- esta vez fue el turno de Hermione de acariciarle el rostro, a sabiendas de que el pelirrojo se hallaba mas destrozado de lo que aparentaba… Lo conocía tan bien, que le era fácil saber lo que Ron pensaba o sentía, y por eso sabia que el de verdad se sentía culpable.

-No tienes que disculparte, después de todo es tu trabajo y se cuanto te gusta trabajar como Auror…- esta frase era bastante cierta, ya que, a pesar de todas las batallas en las que se habían visto involucrados de jóvenes, al pelirrojo aun le seguía gustando la idea de detener a magos que intentaran quebrantar la paz del mundo mágico. Ella había sido la única del trió que desistió ante la oferta ofrecida por el Ministerio de formar parte de la elite de Aurores, porque opinaba que había enfrentado suficientes peligros para una vida… Claro que siempre le preocupo el trabajo tan peligroso y arriesgado de su esposo, pero hasta ese día no había tenido el valor para decírselo, todo para no frustrar el sueño de toda su vida- Solo quiero que me prometas algo…- agrego, al momento que apoyaba su cabeza nuevamente sobre el pecho de Ron.

-Lo que tú quieras- respondió al instante, mientras levantaba el mentón de la castaña con su mano para besarla con mucha delicadeza. Ella no tardo en corresponderle, como si eso viera lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

-Promete que tendrás mas cuidado la próxima vez, que no te arriesgaras demasiado...- el pelirrojo frunció el ceño, y estuvo a punto de responder cuando ella se adelanto- Ron, te conozco desde que tienes once años y se que a veces tiendes a querer ser el héroe que salva el día... No es que me moleste, es mas adoro ver ese lado tuyo, tan valiente y sobreprotector- con esto, las orejas del susodicho se tornaron rojizas, pero una amplia sonrisa resplandeció en su rostro- Solo te pido que pienses un poco en nosotros antes de hacer algo arriesgado...- agrego con dulzura, a lo que él no puso objeciones y asintió con firmeza.

-Y tu promete que me dirás todo lo que sientas o pienses...- retruco el sereno, provocando que Hermione lo mirara con incredulidad y extrañeza- No creas que no me di cuenta de todas las vueltas que diste anoche en la cama a causa del insomnio...- una punzada de culpabilidad golpeo de lleno contra su pecho, porque era eso lo que precisamente había querido evitar: que Ron no durmiera bien por su culpa. El pobre había estado trabajando toda la semana, y cuando al fin regresaba a la casa lo único que ella hacía era preocuparlo con nimiedades... ¿Qué clase de esposa era? No pudo evitar que una lagrima surcara su rostro, y con eso una ola de frustración invadió su cuerpo... ¡Malditas hormonas del embarazo! Odiaba andar llorando a cada rato, pero no podía evitarlo, y eso la hacía rabiar.

-Amor, si algo te preocupa solo dímelo, no me molestare por eso- fue la voz de Ron la que consiguió penetrar en sus pensamientos, trayéndola de regreso a la realidad. No se sorprendió nada al sentir la una de las manos de su esposo, tan cálida y áspera, recorriendo su mejilla izquierda, llevándose así los restos de lágrimas que habían derramado- Es más... Voy a enojarme cada vez que te niegues a decirme algo que te preocupe, porque eso solo conseguirá hacerte más daño- finalizo, consiguiendo así que la castaña esbozara la más amplia de sus sonrisas... Por eso amaba a Ron. Por ser tan amoroso, atento, y dulce cuando se lo proponía. Aunque a veces fuera un dolor de cabeza, todo se compensaba con esta clase de acciones.

-Te lo prometo...- respondió feliz, para sellar aquella promesa con un casto beso en los labios de su amado. Seguido a esto, Hermione apoyo su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de pelirrojo, mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura y repartía besos por la cabeza de la joven- Ahora vuelve a la cama mientras yo te preparo algo delicioso para desayunar...- agrego ella al cabo de un rato, mientras se deshacía de aquellos brazos que la tenían prisionera. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo se negó a dejarla partir.

-Nada de eso... Tú serás la que siga durmiendo mientras yo hago el desayuno- refuto Ron, mientras le besaba la frente y acomodaba un poco los rizos castaños de su mujer, para luego encaminarse al pasillo con destino a la cocina... Claro que tampoco consiguió avanzar demasiado, ya que Hermione lo detuvo tomando su brazo, mientras lo miraba contrariada -No me veas así... El estar cansada no te hará bien, y tú necesitas estar fuerte por el bebe- explico él, a lo que ella atino a rodar los ojos... Esa era una de las cosas que odiaba del embarazo. Que todos la trataran como a una enferma, y no la dejaran hacer cosas tan simples como lavar los trastos o limpiar la casa. ¡Por Merlín, solo era un embarazo! Las únicas que no hacían eso eran Ginny y el resto de sus cuñadas, porque ellas recientemente habían pasado por lo mismo y comprendían lo molesto que podía llegar a ser que los demás quisieran ayudarlas todo el tiempo, pero lo que eran sus padres, Molly, Arthur y Ron, principalmente este último, bueno... Eso era punto y aparte. A veces ni siquiera dejaban que ella fuera por un vaso de agua a la cocina, y ese tipo de cosas la enfurecía tanto que tenía que contenerse para no gritarles.

-Ron, estoy bien...- explico, luego de que un ruido provocado por su esposo cortara el hilo de sus pensamientos. La frase hubiera funcionado, de no ser por un profundo bostezo que la obligo a llevar una mano hasta su boca. Con todo esto, el pelirrojo arqueo una ceja mientras sonreía burlón... El ganaría la disputa -Tu estas más cansado que yo... Desde hace una semana que no duermes como es debido, y no creas que no me di cuenta de lo delgado que estas...- ante su pequeño discurso el solamente atino a negar con la cabeza, para darle a entender que nada de lo que dijera lo haría cambiar de opinión- Vuelve a la cama y ya no te preocupes- imploro, en vista de que era lo último que podía hacer y deseando que surtiera efecto.

-De eso nada... Tú serás la que vuelva a la cama y punto- replico sereno, lo que provoco la perdida de la paciencia de su esposa... Está bien. Si él quería hacer las cosas de ese modo, así seria. Giro sobre sus talones sin detenerse siquiera a observar la reacción de su esposo, encaminándose decisivamente hacia la salida de la habitación- No me obligues a cargarte Hermione, porque no dudare en hacerlo- agrego Ron, cuando ella estaba a punto de girar el pomo de la puerta. Vacilo por unos momentos, pero al fin opto por marcharse de allí... Después de todo, era prácticamente imposible que él intentara cargarla. Que equivocada estaba.

Antes de que Hermione pudiese colocar un pie fuera del cuarto, Ron atravesó la distancia que los separaba en dos grandes zancadas y, con un rápido, movimiento consiguió cargarla entre sus brazos. Debido a la cercanía de sus rostros, no tardaron en intercambiar una mirada: el mostrándose satisfecho de haber ganado, ella ofuscada y asesinándolo con la mirada. Hermione no supo si fue por el brillo especial de los ojos del pelirrojo, o por aquella traviesa sonrisa que surcaba los labios del joven, pero por una extraña razón no tardo en contagiarse de la felicidad que irradiaba su esposo… Poco a poco, sus labios se relajaron hasta convertirse en una amplia sonrisa, que se agrando aun mas luego de un profundo beso que Ron le propicio.

- Esta bien, tu ganas...- soltó Hermione sin dejar de sonreír, aunque un poco molesta claro, al ver que las amenazas del pelirrojo se habían vuelto ciertas... La verdad era que, gracias al entrenamiento diario que realizaba en el cuartel de aurores, el torso de Ron se hallaba en buena forma, pero eran sus brazos los que denotaban las pruebas más claras de su arduo trabajo. Claro que, la castaña jamás imagino que él tuviera la suficiente fuerza como para cargarlas... A ellas. Porque Hermione sabía que esperaba una niña, algo en su interior se lo decía desde hacia tiempo, y una ecografía a pedido de su madre lo había confirmado hacia unos días, pero no quería que Ron lo supiese hasta el día del parto. Le parecía correcto que, al menos para uno de ellos, el sexo del bebe fuera desconocido.

El solo atino a sonreír orgulloso, consiguiendo que ella rodara los ojos ofuscada...después de todo odiaba perder. Ron negó con la cabeza, como queriendo decir que su esposa nunca cambiaria, y luego le saco la lengua, cosa que hizo rabiar aun mas a la mujer.

- Si ya terminaste de burlarte, bájame- agrego, cruzándose de brazos y negándose a ver el pecoso rostro de su esposo. El únicamente atino a besar la mejilla de su esposa, para luego recorrer la poca distancia que los separaba de su lecho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pues ahora si puedo declararme el ganador de esta disputa, linda- comentó Ron satisfecho, mientras depositaba a la castaña en la cama- y seré yo quien prepare el desayuno- acto seguido, deposito un tierno beso sobre la frente de su esposa, al tiempo que acariciaba con mucha delicadeza su mejilla derecha.

-No fue justo, ¡hiciste trampa!- refuto Hermione cruzada de brazos, intentando mantenerse seria, sin mucho éxito claro porque no podía evitar reír ante lo divertido de la situación.

-Yo te lo advertí pero tú no quisiste escucharme, así que ahora no te quejes- acoto el pelirrojo orgulloso, para luego enseñar su lengua a modo de sorna, con lo que consiguió que la poca seriedad que aun quedaba en el rostro de su esposa se esfumara para dar rienda suelta a una carcajada a la que él no tardo en unirse- Ahora intenta dormir un poco- agrego Ron, cuando por fin ambos dejaron de reír, al tiempo que estiraba los brazos y profería un profundo bostezo.

Ella asintió suspirando, al tiempo que el pelirrojo se levantaba para emprender la marcha hacia la cocina. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, cuando Hermione lo detuvo.

-Ron...- murmuro en un susurro apenas audible, debido a que ya estaba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo -Nunca te lo dije, pero desde hace mucho tiempo cambie de parecer sobre la variedad de tus emociones-

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que atino a responder el susodicho, debido a que no comprendía el significado de aquella frase… ¿Acaso Hermione ya estaba dormida y hablaba en sueños o qué?

-Ya no creo que sean las de una cucharita de té- no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel comentario… El día en que Hermione le había dicho eso, recordaba no haber pegado un ojo en toda noche, pensando que tal vez ella jamás se fijaría en un sujeto como él, en alguien "carente de emociones". Pero había pasado tanto tiempo, y habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas entre ellos que no lo hubiera recordado si ella no lo hubiese mencionado.

-Pues, yo puedo asegurarte que, hace muchísimo tiempo, deje de considerarte una sabelotodo insufrible- retruco el pelirrojo, pero, al voltearse para ver su reacción, se dio con la sorpresa de que su mujer ya estaba completamente dormida… Bueno, después de haberse pasado toda la noche en vela, lo menos que podía esperarse era eso- Que descanses, Hermione- fue lo único que Ron atino a decir, antes de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio.

**FIN**

****Notas: Hola a todos los lectores que se atrevieron, por asi decirlo, a leer esta pequeña escena escrita por su humilde servidora. ¿Que puedo decir? Tenia el borrador a medio escribir guardado desde hacia meses, y, no se porque, hoy decidi terminarlo y mostrarlo al mundo.

De mis fics pendientes no voy a decir nada, mas que en estos momentos no tengo inspiracion para terminarlos, por lo cual es imposible decir la fecha exacta en la que actualizare.

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, y que, si tienen algun tiempo disponible, se atrevan a leer otra de las locuras que tengo publicada en mi perfil.

Atte. Anitikis


End file.
